QuoteV Masks R-18
by chie-chan
Summary: A nummy R-18 bit with Kakashi, as a part of my original masks story.


— Link to original story on QuoteV

story/1286300/Masks-Kakashi-Hatake-Story/ —

"I-I," I stuttered. My throat was dry enough to contain sand and tumbleweeds. Every time I tried to compose a meaningful sentence, it would die out on the way. I tried to make my brain work, but it was as useful as a lump of mushy stuff right now. He grinned, his lips just touching my skin. I shuddered as the gossamer touch sent shivers down to my very core. He ran his hand down my arm where he left goosebumps.

"Tell me, what do you want...?" He asked in a tone that was betond sultry. It was lust.

My conscience told me "NO, YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KICK HIM IN THE BALLS AND RUN, THAT'S WHAT YOU WANTED TO DO, RIGHT?!"

But my body told me "Yes."

"I, I want you..." I groaned, throwing away my conscience and resolve. I realized that Kakashi was already carefully untying the straps of the outside part of my outfit despite my answer or not. Well that was the dick he always was. But, a douche was a douche and a douche I fell in love in.

It fell to the kitchen floor to our feet as he pressed me against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt me but enough to knock the wind out of my stomach. He started on the next layer—the layer that hugged my bare skin. I felt it slowly slipping off as he moved his head towards my neck, trying to find a spot that was sensitive.

My hands started to move upon instinct, and I allowed them to trail up the simple shirt he wore for bed. I let my fingers wander against his warm chest, feeling his toned muscles harden against my touch. His lips found mine again as he licked my lips for entrance—not that he cared if I opened them or not because he shoved his tongue in anyway. I let out a small groan as he pushed against my tongue playfully. I tried to make my way towards his mouth, but I lost quickly anyways and let him to explore my mouth.

My gasps were muffled by this as he suddenly advanced, the top dropping to join the other while a hand found its way to a warm breast. A heavy sensation filled my navel as I wanted more. I found a need to balance who was half naked, so I finally grasped his shirt and tugged it off. He easily let it slide off, unclipping the bra with his other hand and flinging it across the kitchen.

He swung me around and I gently pushed me. I stumbled backwards, my hand behind me as I tried to find the island kitchen counter. My hand finally touched the cold marble as Kakashi hoisted me onto it, my back contrasting against the cold stone. I moaned out as he trailed his kiss downwards, and took my sensitive nipple into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around him and ground my hips against him, my breath hitching as I tried not to cry out too loud with pleasure. He moved to the other one, nibbling on it. I bit my tongue to try and not give him the pleasure of hearing my scream for him. But it didn't work.

I used my legs to forcefully kick down his shorts, revealing black boxers that hid a monster. I smirked at the sight, gaining more confidence while I pushed him off of me with my arms, leaning forwards. I brought my legs up again and hooked the toe around the waist band, and pulled, revealing Little Kakashi in all its glory. I beckoned him to come closer and leaned downwards, holding him in my hands. I moved my hands back and forth, coaxing a small groan out of him. I smiled again, motivated by his response and slipped him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. I heard him exhale sharply, as I closed my eyes to hear him clearly. I started bobbing my head back and forth in a rhythmic pattern, humming as I engulfed him in my mouth. I felt his hand on the back of my head, but not to apply pressure, but rather to guide me in the spots he wanted me to do.

To spite him, I released him with a _pop!_ in which he looked down at me resentfully.

"You had to stop," he murmured, his finger lazily hooking around a buckle in my pants.

"Hn," I said with a mischievous smile. "You can't always get what you want."

He tilted his head to cast the illusion of him thinking thoughtfully, before ripping ninja pants off in a fluid motion, revealing navy boy-shorts. He easily slipped those down my legs to joining the small pile of garments as he crouched.

"Very well," he muttered, before sticking his tongue through the already moist flaps. My hips bucked instinctively before I relaxed, a throaty groan of appreciation as he hit all the right spots. He greedily lapped up the juices that I released, before I felt a finger enter as well. I tried to stop a shriek but it came out as a garbled scream. He heard this and cockily added in another finger, finding a spot that made my hips buck upwards again. He ran over it again and again, each time earning a loud moan from me.

Finally when I felt like I would explode if he did it anymore, he slipped his fingers out and lifted me off of the table. I wrapped my legs around him, panting as I looked at with a questioning expression.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his hands firmly around my waist. I hesitated for a second before nodding. "Tell me if it hurts, I don't want to cause you too much pain."

I closed my eyes and braced myself, before throwing back my head with a cry as I felt something enter me, that thing which was certainly him. Kakashi gently lowered me back onto the counter and whispered reassuring things into my ear as I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get over the pain. I grasped at his back while he slowly moved himself inside of me until it was completely in, before moving out and then back in at a slow pace. I felt his heavy breath against me as he tried not to groan out for my sake.

I tried not to let tears escape as it was anything but pleasurable. He noticed this and leaned down, kissing me once again. I opened my mouth for him and while I was distracted, I realized that the pain was fading away. It felt more rhythmic and...

Good.

Kakashi hit a spot that made my hips buck upwards again, and I found a hot fire burning inside my core that craved for more.

"Kakashi... Faster," I managed between loud groans, as he happily obliged. His hips banged against mine so hard I was sure that that'd be pretty damn sore in the morning, but I didn't care. It was a good thing his house was isolated from others—because neighbors would be woken up by my screams of joy.

Finally he started moving faster than ever, bowing his head towards me with exhaustion.

"I-I'm coming," he groaned, and I knew I was going to as well. I let out a final scream as euphoria filled my body, hot pleasure like never before coursing through my veins. I felt Kakashi's sticky white cream leaking out the sides of me, but I didn't really care if I'd be holding a kid nine months later or not.

All I knew was I just had sex with Kakashi, and I liked it.


End file.
